Gala des Réparations
by ButterMyButtAndCallMeABiscuit
Summary: Prentiss brings Reid to one of her mother's fancy parties, and introduces him as a friend. Things can only go downhill from there! Spemily established. M rating, but no detailed scenes.


"I can't believe this. It's ridiculous," Reid shakes his head, grumbling angrily. He sips his drink grumpily.

Prentiss sat next to him, unsure of what to say."I'm sorry. I just...I just fumbled. I was doing it for you, I swear, I just didn't know what my mom would think of you, and..."

"Right, Emily. Sure." Reid rolls his eyes. He glances over at Prentiss and was about to start getting a bit nasty, but notices her expression. She looked like a kicked puppy. She fiddles with a strand of her hair."I'm sorry, Emily. I didn't mean to get upset like that."

"Yeah, no...it's...it's fine." Prentiss shrugs."I guess I messed up, too."

"I...I dunno, I just thought we were more than friends." Prentiss whips her head up, checking for sarcasm. He knew he was more than that to her, right? But he seemed sad, down, like he wasn't sure. How could he not know? She found it sort of insulting that he thought she would sleep with him all the time and spend tons of nights in his bed, and believe him to be just a friend. She almost pointed that out, but he speaks again."When you said to your mom that that's what we were, I just felt...like maybe you weren't lying."

The brunette cups his cheek in her hand, her heart dropping."No, Spencer, you're more, so much more, something I can't even put a label on."

Reid looks around nervously."Y-your mother isn't that far. Maybe you should scoot away a little."

Prentiss didn't listen, bringing her other hand to his other cheek."Spencer..." His eyes were dark with emotion. The moon shining down on the balcony reflected and gave him a little glow. He looked like an angel.

He repeats anxiously,"Emily? You might wanna-"

She cuts him off by swiftly moving to kiss him, her tongue snaking into his mouth as if there weren't hundreds of people around them at the gala. He tasted like wine and coffee and chocolate. She sucks his bottom lip, noting the slight tent in his pants. She felt herself creaming, and she wondered how she could feel this good from kissing.

He moans into her mouth, his cock now fully erect.

"Ohhh, I need you," she whispers, nibbling his ear."I need you to cum inside of me, right now."

Reid gasps."Emily!"

"I'm so hot and horny, baby. If we were home I would ride the shit out of you, make you cum so hard." Prentiss was frantically kissing his neck now, biting and sucking.

"If we get caught-"

"Come on, then," Prentiss says, grabbing his hand.

xXxXx

The elder Prentiss held up conversation very well, but was interrupted when one of her colleagues asked carefully,"So...I haven't seen your little girl. Emily, is her name?"

Elizabeth smiles charmingly."Yes, I believe she went to retrieve something from her car." Elizabeth actually had no idea she had disappeared. Maybe she was trying to get away from that fashion-disaster friend of hers with no home training. Her daughter had made a comment on her handbag, saying how nice it looked, and he had blurted out how it was a knock-off!

"Really? It seems she left with that lanky fellow. They were in quite a rush!" The man's wife said, starting a chain-reaction of whispers.

"I always knew she was a scarlet harlot."

"Her hand was on his buttocks!"

"He looked...so unbecoming."

Elizabeth slinks away into the parking lot, searching frantically for Emily's car. It was there, sure enough, and the lights were on. She squints, but couldn't see any people. Worried that one of those people from Emily's horrid job had attacked her, she walks over there quickly, and as she gets closer, she notices the car shaking. Eyes wide, she runs and looks through the window...

And there was her daughter, moaning and whimpering and making all sorts of...noises!

"Mmmm, oh, yes, fuck me, fuck me, just like that! Jesus, baby, your cock is stretching me so much, God!"

"Such a tight little pussy, baby, so fuckin' tight," the boy groans."I'm gonna cum, baby, gonna cum so hard!"

"Mmmm, inside, please...cum inside of me!" Her daughter whines. Her heels were on one window of the backseat, and the other was fogged up from the two breathing hard.

"Ah-oh God-_Emily!_" Elizabeth ducks out of sight, and nearly falls. She grabs for the car handle, but instead just hits her hand on the car. It makes a loud thumping noise, and to add to that, Elizabeth howls. The two lovers kept going, moaning louder than before. Eventually, they die down, panting audible from outside of the car.

"Spencer, you can show a girl the best time in the worst conditions," Emily laughs.

She called him Agent Reid when she introduced him earlier; his name was Spencer, apparently. Spencer Reid. Elizabeth remembers that sourly.

"Only with the best woman in the world," Spencer says, then does something to make her yelp.

"Come on. Let's go say good night and get the fuck out of here..."

"Right." Spencer chuckles.

"Look...I'm sorry about earlier. I want you to know two things: I think you're perfect, and nobody's opinion can change _my_ opinion. Okay?" Her daughter sounded sincere. Elizabeth thinks of dashing away, seeing as how they would be getting out soon, but she stays and listens on."She can be such a judgmental bitch! Spencer, I don't even want to be bothered anymore. She's keeping me from being happy, and I'm happy with you."

Elizabeth pales. Did she just hear her daughter disown her as a mother? She angers even more when Spencer says,"Yeah. She seems the, er, 'bitchy' type, yes."

"I feel it. You have that tone. Go ahead and say 'but'." Emily sighs heavily.

"_Buuuuuut_, she's your mother, and I don't exactly give a good first impression."

Elizabeth admits to herself, that's true.

"She wants the best for you."

Elizabeth gave him that one. But he was still so...unfit.

"And she _wants_ you to be happy."

Elizabeth shrank a bit. Did he just say all of that? Elizabeth sort of felt bad. She had spoken bad of this man all night because of his appearance and one comment on a handbag. She had written him off instantly. And she didn't even want to think about how much she had wronged her daughter. She had thought about Elizabeth, Elizabeth, Elizabeth, and no Emily. She never thought that Emily might _not_ want to marry Elizabeth's perfect man, but _Emily's_ perfect man. She slinks away from the car, not waiting to hear her daughter's response. She makes it into her car as soon as they get out of Emily's.

xXxXx

Elizabeth creeps out on the balcony, noticing her daughter and Spencer talking.

"I mean, I simply had to roll my eyes when he said he was '9,000,000 years old in light years'." Reid scoffs.

"Dumbass," Prentiss snorts."You don't need to be on the Spencer Reid level of intelligence to know that! It's a distance, not a unit of time."

"Hope he doesn't produce offspring."

Elizabeth clears her throat."Hello, you two, I was-"

"You hear something?" Prentiss says, removing her hand from Reid's swiftly."I think there's a fly buzzing around." Elizabeth felt she deserved that one, so she stays quiet.

"_Stop it_," Reid whispers. Elizabeth, knowing her daughter, expected shots to be fired with him commanding her, but Emily flushes in embarrassment and looks away."H-hi, Ambassador Prentiss."

"Hello, Agent Reid." Elizabeth speaks carefully, remembering she shouldn't know his first name. "I'm not in town long, Emily."

"Good."

Ouch. Elizabeth felt like she deserved that one, too, so she keeps talking as if Emily had never spoke."I wanted to know if your plans are free tomorrow."

"Me and Agent Reid are catching a movie."

"Tuesday?"

"JJ and I are going shopping if we don't have a case." That was a lie. She was staying at Spencer's for the whole week, and they were off the whole week.

"Wednesday?"

"Working. All day."

"Thursday?"

"Dinner with Reid."

"I'll take you two out." Elizabeth says quickly.

"No, thank you."

"I insist."

"I insist on not going."

"I insist on you going."

Reid mumbles,"We'll be there."

Prentiss snaps her head to look at Reid."We will?"

"We _will_. Time and place are all we need." Reid says bluntly.

"Okay," Elizabeth says, trying not to break her composure."That sounds lovely."

"See you then."

Elizabeth silently hands Emily an envelope. Emily takes it, giving a stare. Elizabeth exits, leaving Emily hissing quietly,"I'm not going."

"You're drunk and you need to think this over. Why don't you open the envelope?"

Prentiss, scowling, tears it open. She sees a brochure and two tickets."What the hell...?" She takes out the brochure and tickets, and, reading it, mumbles,"It's a couples' retreat in Hawaii. Two tickets in the envelope."

"No way," he mumbles."No way!" He leans over and looks.

"But...but...how would she know that..."

Reid looks up."Are we going?"

"To this retreat? I dunno..."

"To dinner?"

Prentiss slips the brochure and tickets back into the envelope."Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Don't have a choice. I'm going to get a drink." Prentiss stands abruptly, beginning to walk.

"Em?"

Prentiss stops, sighing."Yes?"

"You're doing the right thing. I just thought you should know."

Prentiss turns to face him, pointing a finger at him."I'm telling you, I'm only doing this because I can't say no to you! I do not want to go, or talk to her!"

"You point when you lie."

Prentiss turns and walks away. She really needed that drink, because...

Reid was telling the truth.


End file.
